She is back, but now what? -A
by AllanaAndCaleb
Summary: Alison has been seen by the Liars, alive. She's back but it is certainly not over.


Chapter 1

Caleb brushed her hair away and kissed her neck from behind. She tilted to look up at him and smiled as he kissed her gently on the top of her nose.

"Where is Ali? Has she gone yet?"

Hanna turned around to face him, still enclosed in his muscular arms.

"Yeah, she went to take a call outside"

Caleb smiled and his heart fluttered as it once again dawned on him how lucky he was to have such a beautiful girl with him. Hanna was thinking a similar thought, the butterflies in her stomach flew as she looked up to him perfect jaw line and caressed it slowly.

"I love you so much Caleb" There was a break in her voice and Caleb jumped to the defence,

"Hey Hanna, what's wrong?" She smiled weakly and shook her head as tears formed in her perfect blue eyes.  
"I just cant think of, I just can't lose you Caleb, I don't know what I'd do wit-"

Caleb cut her off as he kissed her lips and held her face in his hands, he parted with her and looked her in the eyes, hands still on her cheeks,

"Hanna. I am in love with you. Trust me, you could lose me even if you wanted to"

Hanna tried to defend herself,

"I don't bu-"

Caleb shut her up by enclosing her in a blanket of warmth, arms wrapped around her and lips kissing her head.  
"Okay."

Hanna smiled again, a smile that meant he was hers, forever and always. And she would be his.

There adorable display of affection would not last long however. The door whipped open and smashed into the wall.

"Ugh! Those stupid people! How could they make a mistake like tha-" Ali stopped when she realised Hanna and Caleb hadn't gone out. All anger drained out of her and she smiled, almost pitifully.

"Caleb! Hi, and Hanna! Sorry about that, me just getting annoyed about one more person. Don't worry though. If she ever makes a mistake like that again I'll _bury_ her."

Hanna smiled almost forcefully. It was weird having Ali back after everything that had happened, and letting Hanna hide in hers and Caleb's apartment was becoming more difficult by the second. Caleb frowned and looked over at Hanna who was now helping Alison unpack the shopping, Hanna looked over and smiled weakly again and Caleb silently cursed Ali for making his girlfriend uncomfortable.

"Alison," Caleb said through gritted teeth, (he could flatten her but she verbally assaulted people like she was asking them to pass the milk), "Do you know how long you're going to stay, do you maybe want to, I don't know, tell your mother you're alive?"

Ali clenched her fists and almost struck at Hanna's hottie but she stopped and breathed,

"As soon as I make contact with anyone apart from the group, the police will get involved and I cant let that happen yet, its not safe."

Caleb was sick of it, her walking back into Rosewood and pretending she owns everyone so he fought back,

"Yeah, you keep saying that but you don't explain... why isn't it safe?"

Alison whipped around and her hair followed in a wave.

"Not _its_ not safe. _He_ is not safe"

Chapter 2

"Don't I get a hug?" Spencer gasped and whipped around to see the love of her life. Toby stood, bag on the floor beside him, arms open ready to enclose her in a long-waited hug.

"Toby! I thought, I thought you weren't coming back, unt-" She was silenced as he pressed his lips firmly against hers and she snaked her arms around his neck. He moved his arms to her waist and finally broke away to a grinning Spencer.

"Why are you here? I thought you were back in like two days!" Toby smiled, happy that his plan had worked and he was able to surprise her.

"How was your trip?" Spencer giggled and begged to know all about it but Toby looked at her,  
"I have missed you so much" He kissed her again and didn't want to let go. Ever.

Spencer picked up his bag and while turned away, she told him.

"Alison is staying with Caleb and Hanna for now" Toby's jaw clenched but as he saw the desperation in his girlfriends face, he loosened his face and smile.

"That must be... nice for them"

Spencer moaned,

"Toby you don't have to pretend you're okay with her hiding still"

Toby held her hand and sat her down,

"As long as you are okay with it, so am I. I just don't want you guys to get in trouble for hiding someone who is supposedly dead." Spencer smiled pitifully,

"I know but as long as you are here with me, I feel safer than ever."

Then it happened.

Spencer's phone buzzed.

_Think now that you've got her back that I'll leave? Think again. -A_

Spencer grimaced and showed Toby.

Meanwhile, Emily had just gotten the same text, as had Hanna and Aria.

"Ezra? I'm leaving now, have to meet the girls" The door slammed behind her and she checked her phone. 6:09pm. She had six minutes until she was scheduled to meet Em, and they would make their way over to Hanna's where Hanna and Spencer were. And Alison.


End file.
